It Doesn't Matter
by luvryosaku
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno are already married. But there are things that keep on bugging Sakuno, will Ryoma be able to comfort his wife?


**Luvryosaku: My second fic. Hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. (How frustrating...****) **

* * *

**I Doesn't Matter**

It's midnight. The night is so calm and the cold breeze gently blows. Stars are scattered on the sky, the moon is on its full phase, shining brighter than any other nights. Everything is so silent, as silent as the lady standing on the veranda of their big mansion, staring at the night sky. Her russet-colored eyes focus on what seems to be beyond the universe. Her mind is occupied by too many thoughts, the reason why she can't lay on the bed and rest. "Here you go again, Sakuno Ryuzaki, talking to yourself." She sighed. "I think I'm going crazy."

She smiled. "How did we end up being together, again?" She closed her eyes and reminiscence the past. From their first meeting, she was on a train, and there was this high school guy who kept on swinging the racket close to the face of the girl who was sitting there quietly. And then a boy saved her, or rather make the guy shut up. He was wearing a cap, a red jacket and with a tennis bag slung on his shoulder. His name was stitched on his bag, E. Ryoma. That's when she knew his name and they turned out to be schoolmates when he entered the same school. He became a well-known tennis prodigy while she became his no. 1 fan along with her loud friend and three freshmen. Then he evolved and evolved until he participated the US Open in America even at the age of 12. And then he often returned to Japan for a visit and to join other competitions. She didn't have the chance to see him or to congratulate him in all his victorious matches. Then after some years, a party was held for all the Seigaku regulars during his first year. There, they met and surprisingly he remembered her. They talked as if they were close or something. Days after the reunion, they were still like that, until one day he asked her out. Dates, dates and dates until they become closer, became officially a couple and the time for his proposal, the engagement, the wedding and now on their current state. She was really happy, true, and then her smile a while ago suddenly fades.

"_I never knew_ _that a hot guy like him would fall for a plain-looking girl."_

"_I bet that she is a gold-digger. I mean, just imagine how could The Ryoma Echizen choose her from among the women that are way more beautiful and wealthier than her."_

"_Echizen-san will surely regret his decision in marrying that woman."_

Whispers. Gossips. Rumors. She had heard everything. And it really hurt her. It's true that she is plain-looking. It is true that she is not wealthy. It is true that she cannot be compared to all women who are dying to be at her place now. But what is true is that she love Ryoma. And she can't help but to cry silently. Maybe they're right. Ryoma must have someone who is in his similar state, someone who is worthy to be the lifetime partner of the world's greatest tennis star.

"Ne," Ryoma called her. "Eh!?" she startled. He chuckled at her expression. "Why are you still awake? It's already past midnight." He asked while walking towards her. "Anou, I just want to have some fresh air because I can't sleep." She was looking away. "Hn, do you find it hard to breathe whenever I embrace you during sleep time?" He teased her. "N-no!" She blushed like her old self. "Let's sleep then" he said as he held her hand and lead her to their bedroom. They lay down facing each other. She blush at their close proximity. "R-Ryoma-kun," she called him with a very low voice. "Hn?"

"Ano, d-do you l-l-lo--" She keep on stammering, unable to meet the gaze of the man, who on the other hand, watched her intently. "I love you." he blurted out all of a sudden which caused his wife to blush really hard. He smirked. "Why do you always go to the veranda every midnight?" She stiffened at his question. "Oh, so you notice it," she said casually. "Of course, I can't sleep peacefully without my pillow beside me." She blushed for the nth time. Can someone save her from this man's teasing? "And another thing, why do always talk to yourself?" Her eyes widen. "Y-you heard it!? Everything that I said?!" "So what if I do?" He looked at her straight to the eyes. "Then you know everything," suddenly she has the urge to cry out of embarrassment. Did she really speak to herself that loud? "Mou!" she hugged one of the pillows and to turned her other side to hide her reddened face from Ryoma. She buried her face on the pillow as tears threaten to fall. Ryoma didn't move an inch, as he watch Sakuno's reaction. Then he heard her sobs. His expression softened as he neared to her. He embraced her from behind and sniffed on her hair. "I never looked either for beauty or for riches. What I need is someone who cares for me not because I am The Ryoma Echizen but because I am just Ryoma Echizen." He nudged Sakuno to make her face him. There was still a red hue on her cheeks and her eyes are watery. "And don't mind them if they say that you're not beautiful, ANGELS like you are already above the standards of beauty." She smiled.


End file.
